A little mess (Sound Horizon) Moira
by Mrs.Hanari
Summary: The start of one of my fics, here explain about the characters Fic, of Sound Horizon


Name: Leountius

Name: Øxvon

Age: Appears 20 [ 1880s ]

Character Group : Scholar

Breed: Pure Angeles

Position : Seme

History: Along with the creation of several gods of yesterday , in Greece. Leo was born , the family was part of the king, when Elefseus years later . With the news of the birth of the twins everyone, including people , humans and the gods rejoiced. Under the partiarca mother, who was brought before the oracle , as proctector familiar figure model and children . While both were growing , Peroa squeezed the Matriarch and mother. The servants raised to young newborns.

Elephant and her sister were raised away from their families , their parents authentic , the evil brother and the matriarch .

From a young age , Leo, had targeted ways. Did use the sacred spear of his divine and now deceased father , king of angels . But with fast youth. Saco an attraction to the son he had only seen once millennia, years , centuries ago ...

He looked forward to someday return of her beloved unrequited .

The rule would be next , and I was trained . Her qualities. But easy, they would not put the brother of Mrs. Matriarch .

He heard of the disappearance of the young age of six PRONAT . But whatever ... seek not find them.

I could always wait for the .., do you?

while the young creíaba in the distance from his family, in the distance the kingdom. The continued training in the art of war and justice in closed realms of heaven. All cry out and injustice.

Was handled quickly and like his father and all he had on eye as a worthy heir to the kingdom , but seemed likely to meet without guilt, and without fear. What others expected of him, as it was good León .

The years passed slowly ..., rising resistance among humans. Who wanted to overthrow the king.

Leo armed with his spear and throws worthy heir to a future heaven guard , was armed with courage and justice. Fighting against all evil being who wanted to corrupt the family home , meeting him , then unrecognized Elef . Fought brutally , one for his reasons and the other by his. His mother, the matriarch , she ... died in the middle of combat.

Leo noted the death of his mother, he defeated and the "death" of his brother. Man who fled ... and ... huia of the of them. Everything.

He cried until the moon rose in the sky until the sun went out , until the evening colors narajientos gave no sign of life anymore.

Something bad had done? , Had fought with honor , being good, loyal, simple , kind . It was not like his father ! , Leo Over the years it grew and became the emperor , but his future did not throw well and soon will be named King was poisoned . With his death and spear in hand . For his kindness and pleasant personality exaggerated , Leo. It was " senteciado " to become an angel, a good Angel . Until then he had not seen Elef , but was not sure ...I loved him !

When he came down from heaven , earth admired human , wanted to start and fill the world with kindness and helpfulness . He smiled calmly , once he got there, he felt curiously human and young teenagers . And with mission to nurture and care for them , dicio will enter that club at that Homo -Club , of which he had heard any mention humans . And no , I doubt it. He decided to go and become a student and fulfill its mission , and perhaps find his old love . And so, Homo entered the Club, it convertiendo in student.

Personality : Leo is an active , good caring person . He likes to be with people that he has appreciation, is a loving angel y servant of good deeds . Always acts with judgment. He likes to think before doing things bein is childish, simpatico, nice. social

Lso likes watching humans from heaven and does not like much the battle, rather fix things talking .

Entendencia have on the human world , but never met any fortune. Therefore can not handle well their ceaceres land of the living.

It's a little too simple depistado and sometimes , for your kindness tends to leave most of their living enemies. It is bright and big heart . With a strong love

Extras:

This love with his "brother" [ Keep looking for him ]

His weapon is the spear with which human died in hand

Adora big cats.

They call it " The Lion"

Name: Elefseus

Name: Xenidis

Age : 1998 years ( appears 18 years)

Character Group : Scholar

Race : Fallen Angel

Position : Uke

History : Born in Greece several yesterdays ago . He and his twin sister, came into the world in the family of the king of that time , who already had a child before them, Leontius . The news of the birth of twins king brought joy to people , unless his mother , which was located in the oracle to see the fate of their newborn . Upon learning that cruel fate that awaited their children , the queen decides to leave you with one of his servants , they being the father figures of children as they grow . The children grew up away from his real parents and his brother , having no idea who they really were. Vivian peaceful and humble life with all the servants and could give them, thought they knew his real parents , so nothing could go wrong . Or is it?

The children's mother had a brother , an evil brother and wanted power. But would not that easy, the following rule would be that Leontius . But fate would play the cards you had saved . He knew the prophecy of the brothers and would use it to your advantage . So one day, I come home and the two servants of kidnapping the twins. Sold on the black market and both were separated when they were only six years old. Elef came to hard labor , while a slave in buildings. There saw children , forced to work too hard in the sun and the overseer's whip . Many could not stand and ended up dying, Elef feared that his destiny was . But not everything was bad for him, forced labor met another guy who soon became his friend and he was able to make everything more bearable .

One day while working could hear screams. Without thinking twice he went to see what was happening and he was seen . His sister - in sales which had been purchased for courtier - was being asechada by an old horrible. In a fit of rage ; take a gun from a guard who had left the old shot and killed . And the ways of the twins together again, but not by much. Had just killed someone , not just anyone ; an important politician. They had to make a run being followed by a dozen guards. Along the way, the friend of Elef appeared and showed his skills with the bow helping them escape.

But Elef and Misia - his sister - again not last long together. They had to be separated again , the girl came to Lesbos and disciple of Sofia Elef turned and found an old sage who was guiding his path and taught him everything he could to the young . In one of the trips of young and old , found the tombs of the '' parent '' of Elef , it was then that his old master ordered him on his way. Elef not want to start , but to understand that he had learned what he needed he did, and went in search of his own destiny ... and her sister .

He grew up and was learning more of life. Applying the knowledge of his old master , all that helped him . But , had one very special dive ; Lesbos go if you had problems and looking at the friend of his master ; Sofia. I had no problems, but something told him he must go. When I get to the island where Sophia lived and found the woman , that he mistook his sister, but when she realized who it was , I counted what happened. Elef not slow to go as fast as possible in search of his sister, had the kingdom. For that wanted the royal guards ? I did not know , but it could not be good .

When he found it was too late . It had been used for a sacrifice. Elef could only mourn over the body of her sister and swear , that would avenge the kings and all that had to do with them for doing that to her sister, for having made him suffer a lifetime, to separate them from as young . On his way for revenge turned to run into the guy who helped him escape slavery and between them, they were a new exercised . One that was against the kings and their heirs. Not knowing that it was one , and it was his brother who was looking .

When I finally reach accomplishment crown and dueled with his own brother , his mother, appalled by the situation , got between them, being hurt by his two sons . With his last seconds of life , I confessed the truth , who were brothers , who was the mother of both. That's when they realized what they had done. And Elef felt so bad . Leon try to talk to him, but Elef Did not hear anything , it was . And just bum around Greece , avoiding contact with his brother , not thinking about what he had done , all that had happened.

His soul was almost completely corrupted . That pure being who became and was nothing ... so ... did not care to follow those sins.

I wanted to return to his sister , the mother had never wanted any of that would have happened even if he had to go. He embarked on a journey to the underworld , he had to talk to Thanatos , he had the power of the dead, I would listen ? What would you pay? He no longer cared , he could not be in any way a pure angel. When I was in the realm of the dead remarked his petition to the king of that place, I hear this ... but curiously was not willing to do anything ; lied and said it would help if dedicated to serving. Elef agree ... but only ended condemn his soul and became a fallen angel .

As realized that Thanatos was not going to really help and just had him as a slave, escaped from their domains. He knew full well that even if he repented of all their sins would return to glory. So , I just had to stay and live with that, with being banished from heaven now , with not having her sister, be to blame for all this catastrophe.

During the following years , Elef was moving , disappearing trail of his brother, had an eternity to play hide - if only Elef played . Until, one day, decided to finally see it . And it was there that she fell for him . He could not see him as a brother , I had never been in his life and now , much less would put it as such, it would hurt a lot. Then he again escaped . Do not want to see him as a brother, and if I was not with him , nothing would force him to do so.

Despite having lived so many centuries , never think Elef fortune. He was always a nomad moving economic forms and never charge a lot of money in their pockets - Leon really did manage to make his own fortune . But he could no longer afford the lifestyle and , being in England, decided to apply for a school place , the most prestigious . Perhaps there never will find Leon . But what if it did ? What else would bring the destination ?

personality :

To be an angel has no angelic far nothing attitude. Distrustful and something cold to people he does not know and does not give a good feeling . Valiente - only when it comes to defending someone important to him , stubborn and adventurous. Problematic , likes getting into trouble and fights. Is overprotective of what is theirs - it includes people . He does not like to see people suffer, regardless if you know them or not. But despite that face of something cold and serialized guy is very careful and gentle when he knows better and it's become important to him. It could not be more demure and blushes easily and distressed . Although it is difficult to get likes you being so suspicious. But if he can see the good intentions in you - and will do so and will also see the bad - you can return to your liking easier .

Extras:

He has a twin layer to his sister [ the conservation saved it as your only memory . ]

Still in love with his older "brother" (although he denies , casual ) .

I like cats.

He does not like to wear short hair.

He does not like the double meaning jokes or bullies .

He does not like to be disturbed while reading .


End file.
